El Síndrome de la Falsa Memoria
by Sin Hogar
Summary: La vida de Lapislázuli ha sido destruida en un millón de fragmentos. Intenta juntarlos y reconstruirse, pero nada encaja. ¿Cómo reparar los huecos que quedaron? Bueno, tal vez sea mejor llenarlos de nuestros buenos recuerdos… aunque estos nunca hayan ocurrido en realidad. Human AU.
1. Lo justo

Aproximadamente 23 personas se encontraban el día de hoy en el patio central del Museo de Bellas Artes.

Eso significa 46 ojos en total.

Hoy se presentaba una pequeña exhibición de aves delicadamente esculpidas en distintos materiales. Cada una de ellas colgaba de diferentes ramas de los árboles que habitaban el patio del museo, sostenidas por un fino hilo casi invisible a la vista. Es por eso que el lugar estaba más poblado de lo normal. 23 pares de ojos mirando en direcciones distintas.

46 ojos.

Lapislázuli frunció el ceño y centró su vista en el bloc de notas que sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos. Arrugó un poco las hojas para liberar algo de tensión. Se encontraba sentada en la banca más aislada del lugar, bajo la sombra del árbol más retorcido del patio. Sus ramas no tenían ninguna hoja y se cruzaban entre sí, creando nudos espesos y duros.

Admitía que ese rincón tenía en verdad un aspecto siniestro, pero a ella no le importaba. Arregló su vestido azul. Recordaba cómo era aquel viejo árbol en el tiempo que venía al museo cuando pequeña. Lleno de vida, lleno de flores. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Tal como ella misma. Suena tonto, pero sentía que si se sentaba en otro lugar, heriría sus sentimientos. Cada vez que acompañaba al solitario árbol, aparecía en las noches en sus sueños, devolviendo el favor. Y podía jurar que entre las cavidades de la corteza, había diminutos ojos brillantes que la observaban.

Sólo es un árbol. Idiota.

Basta.

Levantó la vista para mirar a la gente caminar entre los árboles, riendo, mirando las pequeñas esculturas de aves que se tambaleaban con la brisa. Alzó la vista aún más arriba. El techo era totalmente transparente, como el de un invernadero. El sol entraba cálidamente y caía con gracia en la gente dentro del pequeño jardín. Tal vez sus rayos no llegaban directamente en ella, pero con sólo verlos se sentía... segura.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz fuerte y profunda. Todas las personas presentes en el patio se habían reunido en una pequeña multitud, concentrados en un solo individuo que explicaba con fervor el significado y la historia detrás de la exhibición. A Lapis no podía importarle menos. Con observar le bastaba.

Pronto la pequeña multitud estalló en aplausos. Rodeaban a una figura alta y delgada, con cabello corto rosa y nariz puntiaguda. Probablemente la autora de la muestra artística. Agradecía cada uno de los comentarios y observaciones con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Parecía una bailarina de porcelana que habitaba en una caja de música. Veía la relación entre autor y su obra, ambos tenían la misma gracia.

El tumulto de gente se volvió ruidoso de repente. Parecía que unos nuevos invitados habían llegado, junto con mucho alboroto. Vio a una chica bastante baja con cabello largo y plateado apretar en un abrazo exagerado a la chica con figura de bailarina. ¿Parecían estar discutiendo? Aquello no duró mucho, porque devolvió el abrazo y se concentró en charlar animadamente con los nuevos invitados.

Lapis sostuvo su frente con una de sus manos. Todo este ruido le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Había una razón de por qué siempre venía a este lugar. _Siempre estaba vacío._ Menos hoy. El único lugar donde podía permitirse relajarse y escribir sin sentir las miradas opresivas de la gente, ahora estaba llena de ellas. 46 ojos agrupados en 23 pares. No. No 23 pares. No había contado a las tres personas extras que acababan de llegar. Eso daba un total de 26 pares de ojos. Osea, _52 ojos_ deambulando por el patio central, sin contar los de ella misma, ni tampoco contando los brillantes ojos de la corteza del árb-

Respira.

Estaba temblando. Su respiración se volvió irregular y agitada. Cerró los ojos lentamente. Todo está bien.

No es que odiara a las personas… sólo se sentía agobiada por su presencia. ¿Cómo había gente que podía pasar horas en un autobús apretado, con personas prácticamente aplastadas en frente de su cara? Lo bueno es que le gustaba caminar, aunque fuera demoroso. No es como si tuviera horarios o alguna responsabilidad después de todo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin nadie que la mantuviera atrapada. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. Quería estar sola. Tranquilidad. Silencio. Paz.

Náuseas.

Respiró hondo para ahogar la sensación, pero no se iba. Sintió un líquido ácido subiendo por su esófago. A tientas, giró para abrir su pequeño bolso y sacó un diminuto espejo de mano, de color azul como su propio cabello. Con cuidado, lo puso frente a sus ojos y los abrió. Se encontró con su propio reflejo.

Más náuseas.

Rápidamente alejó el espejo de su visión y con la otra mano tapo firmemente su boca. Una sensación ácida paró justo antes de llegar a su boca. Estuvo cerca.

Se dio un tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Volvió a colocar el espejo frente a ella, pero esta vez mirando al reverso. Había sido tan descuidada. No podía soportar ver su reflexión. No podía soportar el peso de su propia mirada. ¿A nadie más le pasaba? ¿Nadie más tenía este problema? Había visto a muchas personas, especialmente chicas jóvenes como ella, disfrutar arreglarse y mirar a su clon en el vidrio. No lo entendía. No entendía cómo el hecho de que una proyección de uno mismo, juzgándote y mirándote fijamente _no_ fuera terrorífico.

Abandonó esos pensamientos. No era hora de analizarse. Lapis no era idiota, sabía que no era igual a los demás. Y además sabía que antes si lo era, y que había cambiado. Pero no podía decir cuándo exactamente. Había tratado de recordar, pero todo en su memoria le decía que había vivido una vida bastante normal. Nada extraño. Siempre había estado en este museo sentada en esta banca. Desde pequeña. ¿Qué más se supone debería recordar?

Después de divagar, volvió a concentrarse en el espejo. Detrás de él había una fotografía pegada. Una chica de contextura delgada, bastante alta, con cabello corto de color azul. A su lado había un niño pequeño, con cabello negro rizado y una enorme sonrisa. Se veían felices. Abajo tenía escrito en marcador azul "¡Eres tú! Lapislázuli."

Sonrió y devolvió el espejo al bolso. Las náuseas desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron. Bostezando con satisfacción, se estiró un poco y alcanzó un pequeño lápiz situado en su costado. Es hora de escribir.

.

 **Fecha:** **24/06/10/10/10/10/10**

Día 401

 _A diferencia de ayer, hoy el m-_

.

" _¿Lapis?_ "

.

Lapis se estremeció y apretó el lápiz entre sus dedos. ¿Alguien acababa de decir su nombre? ¿Alguien? Que alguien la reconociera no era nada bueno. Para nada. El sonido de su nombre al ser pronunciado no le agradaba. No había escuchado nunca a nadie decirlo. O quizás si. Siempre lo había leído al reverso del espejo, o escrito en su bloc de notas. Había olvidado que su nombre tenía un sonido. Pero, ¿cómo esta persona lo sabía? ¿Había estado espiándola sin que se haya dado cuenta? De repente se sintió muy tensa. Alguien había estado observándola y no se había dado cuenta. Petrificada, sin levantar la vista de su bloc de notas, se dio cuenta que ese alguien estaba parada justo frente a ella.

.

" _… ¿Lapislázuli?_ "

.

Sintió su estómago retorcerse al escuchar su nombre otra vez. Volvieron las náuseas. Juntando todas sus fuerzas, levantó su cabeza lentamente para mirar a quien la llamaba. Era una chica rubia con lentes, no muy alta; con peinado revuelto que le daba una forma triangular. Era bastante peculiar, ¿le gustará el cabello así o un peluquero decidió experimentar con ella? Lapis rió para sus adentros y eso permitió relajarse un poco. Parecía inofensiva. Juntó valor y la miró directamente a la cara. Tenía unos ojos verdes intensos, aunque se sintió algo intimidada por estos, ella era fuerte. No quebró la mirada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, cayó en cuenta que la chica la observaba con… ¿sorpresa?, ¿miedo?

.

" _… ¿Quién eres?_ " Fue lo único que pudo responder. Esas palabras le hicieron doler la garganta. Hace días que no hablaba.

.

La chica rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su boca colgó en shock. No respondió la pregunta, estaba congelada. Lapis comenzó a sentirse incómoda. ¿Quién era esta persona? Pero en serio, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Trató de buscar su cara en sus recuerdos, pero nada se parecía a ella. ¿Por qué no se movía? La rubia seguía sin reaccionar. La incomodidad pasó al miedo. En un intento de amedrentarla, Lapis le dirigió la mirada más dura y fría que pudo hacer.

Esto pareció funcionar, ya que la otra chica retrocedió unos pasos, sin cambiar su expresión. Lapis parecía satisfecha, pero aún insegura. Decidió que aunque tenía curiosidad, prefería estar en calma. Se levantó de la banca para buscar un lugar tranquilo donde seguir escribiendo, ignorando completamente a la rubia petrificada delante de ella, con cara pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma salir de una tumba. La miró de reojo y frunció el ceño. Ya no creía que su cabello era divertido, era estúpido igual que su cara y sus lentes. Apenas iba a recoger su bolso cuando inesperadamente dos manos apretaron sus brazos, impidiendo que se moviera.

La chica más baja abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Lapis dio un grito que le heló la sangre. Un grito de terror puro, como si ese contacto haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrar sus huesos y aplastar sus órganos. Presa del pánico la soltó, y pudo ver por un milisegundo como sus ojos azul oscuro, casi negros, se volvían vidriosos y húmedos.

Sin perder tiempo, Lapislázuli tomó su bolso y corrió a través del patio, sin mirar a la chica detrás suyo que gritaba su nombre por tercera vez y cuarta vez. Su cabeza dolía como nunca en mucho tiempo y sentía el mundo tambalearse, pero aun así sus piernas no se detuvieron, ni cuando estuvo ya muy lejos del museo. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién? No tenía idea, pero una cosa tenía clara. No era nada bueno. Porque cuando sintió su contacto y su mirada tan cercana, algo en su memoria se partió. Y tuvo la sensación de que todo no encajaba tan bien como antes. Estaba tan feliz hace un rato. Tan calmada. El árbol. Las aves. Los ojos. Era todo tan simple. Pero tuvo que llegar ella y arruinarlo. ¿Qué ganaba con hacerla sufrir así? Oh, pero la chica sabía su nombre, y eso era algo que nadie sabía, porque ella era invisible para todo el mundo.

Pero no quería pensar en cómo sabía su nombre. Era mucho para ella. Sólo quería paz.

Lapislázuli suspiró.

 _"Tal vez tendría que dejar de visitar el museo."_

.

* * *

Peridot todavía no podía recomponerse de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 _Lapislázuli._

En carne y hueso.

 _Viva._

Y se veía fatal.

 _Pésimo._

Saliendo del estupor, e ignorando las múltiples miradas de la gente atraída por la conmoción, Peridot volvió su mirada a la banca donde la chica peliazul había estado sentada previamente. Un fardo de hojas sucias había sido dejado atrás, había visto a Lapis escribiendo en ellas, antes de juntar valor y acercarse a hablarle.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Lapislázuli. Desaparecida hace años. Se le había dado por muerta, se había dejado de buscarla. Cuando la miró sintió como un puño gigante hubiera estado apretándole las cuerdas vocales, impidiéndole hablar. Idiota.

No esperaba que ella hubiera estado muy feliz de verla, pero si la tomó por sorpresa que ni siquiera la reconoció. Sus ojos parecían distraídos, sombríos, no parecía poder concentrarse en sólo una cosa, vagaban de un lugar a otro, como escaneando el lugar buscando amenazas. Su cabello estaba sucio y despeinado, con manchas de azul irregulares. No parecía estar en óptimo estado de salud, su cuerpo era más delgado de lo normal, y tenía ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos. Pronto surgieron más dudas. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Por qué no retomó contacto con sus seres queridos?

Miró las hojas que Lapis olvidó. Ciertamente leer sus registros sería más fácil que intentar adivinar su vida.

Las tomó con cuidado. Eran un MONTÓN. Muchas, muchas hojas. Cada una tenía una fecha y día, junto con una gran cantidad de texto, algunas veces acompañados con un garabato o un pequeño dibujo. Ojeó varias páginas. Leyó algunas partes. Ninguno de los números tenía sentido. Los textos estaban redactados de una manera extraña, como si hubiera olvidado qué es lo que había escrito en los párrafos anteriores. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Guardó las hojas en su mochila y suspiró. Una ola de culpa recorrió su espina y sintió escalofríos. Después de todo, parte del "incidente" hace años con Lapislázuli había sido su culpa. Sabía que estaba mal, pero en ese momento, el sufrimiento de una persona no era nada comparado con un bien mayor. Ella había sido útil, eso es lo que importaba. Pero ahora había cambiado. Había mejorado para bien, había encontrado gente que la hacía sentirse querida de otra manera. Levantó la vista para observar al trio que la observaba desde lejos, llenas de preocupación. Les sonrió y caminó en su dirección. No sabía en que condiciones se encontraba Lapis, pero todo apuntaba a que necesitaba ayuda. Y ella se la iba a dar. Después de todo, fue ella quien la rompió en primer lugar.

Es lo justo.

* * *

N/A:

Esto es un experimento. Si les agradó apreciaría su opinión. Gracias por leer.


	2. Lo que más quería

_._

 _Gracias a todos por sus review. No esperaba tener alguno en absoluto, y tampoco esperaba que a alguien en realidad le gustara mi historia. Había pensado en dejarla sin terminar, pero creo que seguiré el hilo. Espero que les guste también este cap. Trataré de escribir más seguido :-) Cualquier review y critica es bienvenida._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no pertenezco aquí?"

"Tú sabes lo que significa, cariño. Ya no puedes quedarte en este lugar."

Lapis miró con confusión a la persona que le bloqueaba la entrada a un viejo edificio. Este era el lugar donde vivía. Aunque en realidad no pasaba mucho tiempo en él. Prefería pasar el día en el museo, o buscando algún lugar para comer. No es que le gustara mucho su hogar; pero esto había sido así desde que tenía memoria. Un lugar plagado de gente que no conocía. Pero no importaba en realidad, porque estaba segura que era allí donde pertenecía. ¿Dónde más si no?

"¡No!, ¡NO!" Lapis gritó desesperada. "¡Esta es mi casa! He vivido aquí durante AÑOS, ¡no puedes echarme a la calle sólo porque lo decidiste de la nada!"

"¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!" El chico alzó la voz con un dejo de nerviosismo y desesperación. "Niña, llegaste aquí hace 2 meses, famélica y enferma. Has estado aquí todo este tiempo comiendo de MI comida, bajo MI techo; todo el día soñando despierta, sin mover un dedo para agradecer todo lo que he hecho por ti." Le gritó en la cara, apuntándola con un dedo acusador, causando que Lapis se encogiera y retrocediera un par de pasos. El chico continuó, con voz quebrada por el estrés. "Este lugar puede ser un basurero, pero ciertamente es mejor que estar allá afuera, sin ninguna protección. Además, ha estado circulando el rumor de que Homeworld está buscando a una chica IDÉNTICA a ti. ¡Homeworld! No sé cuál es tu relación con ellas, y tampoco quiero saberlo. No voy a arriesgar mi vida por una chiquilla malagradecida. Se acabó tu tiempo aquí y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Vas a tener que buscar otro lugar donde quedarte."

El chico esperó una respuesta en silencio, para confirmar que lo que dicho había quedado claro. Lapislázuli ya no tenía una expresión de miedo, si no una de ira. ¿Cómo podía inventar una mentira tan descarada? Sus recuerdos estaban claros como el agua, no iba a dejar que este tipo se adueñara de su preciado hogar.

En un impulso de adrenalina, Lapis lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia el interior de la vivienda, subiendo los escalones podridos hasta el segundo piso, donde dormía. Su habitación no era cómoda. Pequeña, estrecha, sucia y llena de aire estancado, apenas le permitía a Lapis un descanso reparador. Miró al único objeto del lugar. Su cama oxidada. Cayó de rodillas y se arrastró bajo ella. El olor allí era asqueroso, debido a la humedad y hongos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus manos contra su cara.

Esto era horrible. Demasiado horrible. ¿Por qué todo había salido mal hoy? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?

Todos los lugares donde pertenecía, arruinados. Su hogar, el museo, los ojos, la chica rubia.

Lapislázuli apretó la piel de su cara entre sus dedos. Clavó sus afiladas uñas en sus párpados y mejillas. Podía sentir el dolor. Sabía que luego dejarían moretones y rasguños. Pero no le importaba. El dolor físico es mucho menos doloroso que lo que estaba pasando en la realidad.

Escuchó unos aullidos de furia aterrorizantes, acompañados con unas pisadas tan violentas que hacían que el piso crujiera y se resquebrajaba bajo ellas. Cuando el sujeto entró a la habitación, Lapis contuvo la respiración, suplicando que diera media vuelta y la dejara en paz. Lo último que recordaría con claridad sería la sensación de una mano agarrando una de sus piernas y arrastrándola brutalmente por el piso.

* * *

Peridot tomó una bocanada del cuarto café de esa noche. Eran las 3 de la mañana y aún no terminaba de leer ni siquiera la mitad del "diario" de Lapislázuli. No es que fuera lenta leyendo, de hecho, era bastante rápida. Pero el tratar de comprender lo que Lapis había escrito era una tarea pesada, agotadora y lenta. Cerró los ojos un momento y dejó caer su espalda pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla. Lo bueno era que estaba acostumbrada a pasar la noche en vela.

Lo positivo es que Peridot vivía en un pequeño departamento ubicado en el barrio bohemio del centro de la ciudad. Lo que significaba que el Museo de Bellas Artes se encontraba a unas meras tres cuadras de su hogar. Lo negativo: la renta era extremadamente costosa.

Aún así, no se mudaría por nada del mundo. Aunque le dolía desprenderse de tanto dinero sólo para vivir en el lugar, sus trabajos esporádicos arreglando equipos tecnológicos y chucherías varias le permitían vivir bien. Y lo mejor de todo, libre de ser dirigida por horarios y personas. La independencia es dulce. Y tranquila.

Hasta ahora.

Ese mismo día en la mañana, Perla había montado una exhibición artística protagonizada por sus esculturas hechas en vidrio soplado. Cada una consistía en varias aves de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas. El lugar de exposición era el patio del museo, y claro, dado que ella vivía muy cerca del lugar, no había excusa para no ir.

No es que siempre Perla y ella se habían llevado bien... Pero eso ya no tenía importancia. A Peridot nunca le interesó el arte. Ella era mucho más práctica y objetiva. Sólo había ido para cumplir y ser una amiga agradecida. Eso si que era importante.

Hasta que su vista se topó con una silueta familiar, casi invisible a la sombra de un árbol muerto, en la esquina del patio de la exhibición.

¿Por qué había dejado de buscar a Lapislázuli? No estaba orgullosa de esto, pero la respuesta era simple. Se había olvidado de ella. Así, crudamente, podría haber pasado el resto de su vida feliz, sin siquiera pensar en su paradero, o si se encontraría bien. En otras palabras, la había superado, y su mente de alguna forma, había tapado su recuerdo.

Pero luego de intentar hablar con ella, y ver el estado en que se encontraba, no podía dejarla así.

... ¿estaba haciendo esto por el bienestar de Lapis, o sólo porque se sentía culpable?

Basta. Da igual. No es lo importante.

Agarró la última hoja del montón. Era la primera entrada que había escrito Lapis (es decir, la más antigua), y la más entendible. En ella contaba cómo había logrado escapar de cierto lugar misterioso que no se había molestado en nombrar, pero por las vagas descripciones registradas, era un infierno. Peridot se mordió los labios con culpa. Creía saber a que lugar se refería. ¿Creía? Claro que lo sabía. Ella también conoció el lugar perfectamente. También describía que este escape significaba un nuevo comienzo para ella, un nuevo mundo para estar sola, tranquila y libre. Ninguna mención de volver a casa. Ninguna mención de retomar contacto. ¿Acaso se había olvidado sus seres queridos?

Peridot ojeó las demás páginas y volvió a leer varios pasajes que llamaron su atención. Cuando Lapis escribía algo sobre sus recuerdos y memorias, no parecían coordinarse ni tener sentido al ser comparados, como si fueran formados improvisadamente según la situación. Dependían mucho de cómo se había sentido en el momento, y gracias a eso, carecían de estabilidad. Decidió dejar de leer sobre sus "memorias", ¿cuál era el sentido de leerlas si probablemente ni siquiera registraran algo real? Peridot trató de concentrarse en buscar datos concretos, pero esto tampoco era precisamente fácil. Suspiró con un dejo de desesperación.

Sin embargo, mientras terminaba de leer algunas páginas y revisaba las entradas más recientes, se había percatado de un detalle. En la esquina de una hoja, encerrado en un pequeño cuadrado torcido, estaba anotada una dirección. Arriba de esta sólo decía "casa". Sabía dónde estaba Lapis. Miró fijamente la dirección y se mordió el labio. ¿Debería dormir un poco e ir cuando el sol ya hubiera salido? ¿Debería comer algo primero?

No.

Lapislázuli estaba así por su culpa.

Da igual si la razón de querer ayudarla es sólo para quitarse un sentimiento de culpa de encima. Da igual las razones, tener una crisis no ayudaría a Lapis.

Un rayo de adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo y se paró a buscar su mochila. Luego de ponerse un abrigo con capucha y guardar una navaja plegable en sus bolsillos (la seguridad siempre es lo primero), metió comida, agua, algo de dinero y se lanzó por la puerta de salida mientras revisaba la hora en su celular. Eran las 4 de la madrugada.

* * *

Lapis se acurrucó y escondió su cabeza entre sus delgadas piernas. Su cara dolía y la sentía palpitar, hinchada. Después de ser sacada de su ex hogar a rastras, fue abandonada en un callejón cercano, después recibir varias patadas en la cara y el estómago, acompañada con una advertencia de no volver a acercarse. Cuando su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, abrió con dificultad sus ojos para examinar sus alrededores. A su lado se encontraba su bolso. Suspiró un poco aliviada. Bueno, al menos fueron lo suficientemente atentos para no dejarla abandonada sin nada. Aunque sus pertenencias valieran menos que el polvo en el que estaba recostada.

Ignorando todo el dolor que la quejaba, Lapis logró levantar parte de su cuerpo con sus brazos, para alcanzar el sucio bolso a su costado. Lentamente lo arrastró más cerca y abrió el cierre con dificultad. Metió la mano esperando encontrar el contacto del grueso fardo de hojas donde anotaba religiosamente lo que ocurría cada día, pero en su lugar sólo sintió el tacto de las pocas pertenencias que había logrado conservar con el tiempo. Lapis palideció. Abrió el bolso lo más que pudo y levantó su cabeza con dificultad para mirar dentro. No estaba. Su diario no estaba. No había nada.

Ya no era nada.

Ya no era nadie.

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Sintió como su garganta se llenaba de bilis y ardía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyo su frente contra el cemento frío del suelo. Ya no podía más. Por favor, ya no más. Era demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Eso necesitaba. Tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No estaba segura. No sabía por qué esta sensación tan horrible se sentía tan familiar. La sensación de perderlo todo. ¿Pero por qué? Su vida había sido miserable pero pacífica hasta ahora. ¿No es así? ¿No era así? Lapislázuli levantó su vista borrosa esperando ver los ojos que siempre la observaban en la oscuridad. Pero no había nada. Incluso los que la atormentaban la habían abandonado.

Estaba sola.

Estaba perdida.

No tenía nada, a nadie. Si ella muriese en ese mismo instante en esa esquina mugrienta a nadie le importaría. El mundo seguiría girando. Nadie la recordaría, y nadie lloraría su muerte. Pero eso no era lo que más dolía. Era saber que había algo más antes, pero no poder sacarlo a flote. Intentaba recordar, su mente le gritaba que había algo más detrás de sus recuerdos, pero no podía ir más allá. Como cuando olvidas una palabra y sabes que está ahí; pero aunque intentes recordarla con toda tu fuerza, no logras hacerlo.

A no ser que alguien más la recuerde por ti.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Estaba sola.

Y toda su vida lo había estado.

* * *

Eran las 5:32 de la mañana y Peridot estaba agotada. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo pensado en llegar a su destino, pero lo había logrado. El barrio era terrible. Oscuro y sucio. No era muy lejos de su mismo departamento, pero si estaba ubicado en las periferias, en un sector de difícil acceso. Aunque ella no era ajena a esta tipo de ambiente, nunca disfrutó ser parte de él. Peridot cruzó las calles con la vista recta, sin distraerse ni mirar a nadie, caminando veloz y silenciosamente. Sabía cómo pasar desapercibida. Según su gps, la vivienda debería estar justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tal como temía, era una tremenda porquería.

Paredes descoloridas y trizadas, con unos agujeros parchados que apenas se les podrían llamar ventanas, el "edificio" tenía dos pisos y por su estructura, contaba con varias habitaciones. Claramente era el tipo de lugar para personas desesperadas. Sin ninguna otra opción. Peridot se acercó calmadamente a la entrada. Había un sujeto descansando en ella. Y no parecía de buen humor.

"¿Qué tal?" Peridot saludó con una sonrisa. Al acercarse más resistió la urgencia de taparse la nariz por el fuerte olor del lugar. Menudo lugar miserable y anti higiénico. Si Lapis vivía aquí entonces ya no le sorprendía tanto el estado en que estaba. La persona en la entrada sólo la miró con una ceja arqueada. Peridot sonrió confiadamente y miró con atención el lugar. "¿Hay un sitio disponible para mí aquí o voy a tener que seguir buscando?"

El sujeto se giró para mirarla interesado.

"Bueno," respondió con un poco de desconfianza "Hay lugar para los que pagan. Si no tienes dinero, no hay cama. Así de simple."

Peridot rió y alcanzó su mochila. "Obviamente. ¿En serio crees que preguntaría por un lugar sin tener dinero?" Mostró su billetera con orgullo. El chico sonrió ampliamente. Parecía satisfecho con esto.

"No lo sé, ¿sabes? hay un montón de gente que pretende conseguir techo sin tener ni una moneda." El sujeto se acerco a Peridot con el mentón en alto, con una gran sonrisa. Claramente obstinado a ganar la confianza de la rubia, y más que nada de su billetera."Y yo algunas veces caigo. Tuve a una chica malagradecida que estuvo viviendo de mi por 2 meses completos. Nunca una palabra de agradecimiento."

Peridot levantó la mirada interesada.

"Era loca, extraña y agresiva. Hablaba sola y asustaba a los demás que pasan la noche aquí. Tuve que echarla de aquí. Por eso y..." El sujeto calló y palideció. Miró a Peridot con terror, súbitamente consciente de la otra razón del por qué había exiliado a la chica.

 _Homeworld._

En este punto, Peridot lo miraba fijamente con ojos felinos semi ocultos desde dentro de su capucha. El chico sólo miraba aterrado a la pequeña chica rubia delante de él.

"...E-eres de-e Homeworl-"

Peridot alzó la pequeña navaja que llevaba en sus bolsillos.

* * *

Peridot corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los estrechos callejones del sector bajo de la ciudad. Según el idiota encargado de la porquería que Lapis había llamado "casa", ella no se encontraba muy lejos. Afortunadamente, había logrado sacarle bastante información con sólo amenazarlo con su pequeña navaja de mano. Lo cual era algo nuevo, porque Peridot no era muy intimidante que digamos. Pero sólo el hecho de pertenecer a Homeworld ya le daba un bonus enorme de intimidación a cualquiera de sus integrantes. Incluso ex-integrantes. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que Lapis también lo fue?

A quién le importa.

Peridot maldijo mientras corría y se preguntó si había hecho bien en resistir el impulso de al menos partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Aunque había "cooperado" bastante bien con la información, no apreciaba el hecho de haber arrastrado a Lapis en contra de su voluntad y abandonarla a su suerte y herida en un lugar desconocido.

Aunque pensándolo bien, sería bastante hipócrita de su parte.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad corriendo y revisando diferentes callejones y huecos, Peridot casi pasó por alto la silueta de una chica sucia y cansada sentada en silencio en lo más profundo de uno de los estrechos pasajes que estaba investigando. Se acercó unos pasos lentamente y sin hacer ruido para estar segura de quién era.

Y allí estaba.

Lapislázuli en toda su miseria.

"Hey..." Peridot susurró lo más suavemente que pudo para no alterar a la chica inmóvil. Esperó una respuesta, pero Lapislázuli parecía prestarle demasiada atención a una mancha del suelo. Lentamente se acercó hasta quedar frente de ella y se puso de cuclillas. Lapis pronto levantó la miraba sin decir nada, y la miró directamente a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Un poco insegura y nerviosa por la presión de su mirada, Peridot estiró lentamente su mano para intentar alcanzar el brazo de la chica."¿Me recuer-"

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" Lapis gritó, de una manera casi animal. Peridot se estremeció y retiró la mano rápidamente, sorprendida. Luego de un momento de no saber qué hacer, la rubia inspiró hondo y su expresión se volvió seria e impasible. Si Lazuli iba a comportarse así, entonces ya sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Peridot se sentó frente a ella, doblando sus piernas. No pronunció ninguna palabra más, y sólo se dedicó a mirarla fijamente.

Lapis guardó silencio, pero no rompió su expresión intimidante ni el contacto visual con ella.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo. Sólo mirándose en silencio, frente a frente. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Peridot sabía cómo manejar a Lapis. Después de todo, ella había sido la encargada de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible mientras estuvo bajo el "cuidado" de Homeworld. Sabía qué era lo que la asustaba, lo que la hacía enojar, las cosas que extrañaba, las cosas que la hacían sonreír. Había sido parte de su trabajo saber esas cosas, por el bien de una manipulación e interrogación satisfactoria. Y en el estado que se encontraba ahora, Lapis era aún más fácil de leer. Sola, asustada y agresiva, justo como cuando se enfrentó a ella en incontables interrogaciones en una habitación oscura. Justo como lo había visto romperse a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y no habían signos de que ella pudiera ser libre. Pero la diferencia es que ahora no eran las mismas personas. Peridot había cambiado para bien. Había pasado de ser un simple peón sin remordimientos ni culpa a una persona con voz y cariño por los demás.

Pero Lapis.

Lapis estaba destruida.

Privada de estabilidad mental y sus memorias, era como si lo que antes era como un ave fuerte y majestuosa, quedara reducida a un pichón sin desarrollar caído del nido; ciego, débil y esperando ignorantemente su muerte.

Y ya que Peridot la conocía, no le sorprendió en absoluto que pasado un rato Lapis rompiera el contacto visual para desviar su mirada al piso; sin decir nada, cansada y derrotada.

La rubia la miró por unos minutos más, analizándola. Pero la mirada vacía de Lapis le decía que se había dado por vencido. Peridot dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a ella para colocar un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro sosteniéndola por la espalda; y la acercó a su cuerpo. La sintió estremecerse e intentar retorcerse bajo su agarre, pero pronto dejó de intentarlo. Peridot no era muy fuerte, pero Lapis era extremadamente liviana, así que la levantó sin problemas.

Aunque no era el momento adecuado, Peridot no pudo evitar sentir un peso salir de su conciencia. Sin darse cuenta apretó con firmeza a Lapis contra su pecho y ésta tembló violentamente. Lapis estaba aterrada. Era como un ave paralizada.

Peridot bordeó las calles oscuras por donde había pasado, y luego de perderse un par de veces, dio con la avenida principal. Antes de entrar en ella, contempló a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Lapislázuli yacía inmóvil y con ojos cerrados, pero ciertamente no estaba durmiendo. Con una expresión tensa y boca torcida hacia abajo, parecía como un animal dispuesto a aceptar lo que quisieran hacer con él. Sus huesos sobresalientes y su cara enfermiza y pálida provocaron que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Con cuidado acomodó la cabeza de Lapis para que descansara en su hombro y se dirigió a paso apresurado a su departamento.

Eran las 6:48 de la mañana y se podía ver como el sol salía tímidamente de su escondite, bañando a ambas con cálidos rayos dorados.

* * *

Lapislázuli sentía el calor del sol y el calor de la persona que la llevaba en sus brazos. No entendía que estaba pasando en realidad, pero se negó a abrir los ojos para saberlo. Había admitido su derrota. Había perdido su diario. ¿Qué más importaba? Había perdido. Estaba cansada y ya no quería más. Ya no quería preocuparse más. No sabía a qué cosas esta persona la sometería, pero si las cosas iban a ser así, por lo menos podría pretender por este corto tiempo que se encontraba a salvo. El sol se sentía bien. Ser cargada con firmeza y cuidado se sentía bien. Podía pretender, tal como lo había hecho en todo este tiempo, que todo estaba bien.

Una última vez.

Y así por primera vez en mucho tiempo, suspiró con alivio.

Era lo que más quería.

.


	3. Lo que necesitaba

_Me agradó mucho como quedó este capítulo, disfruté mucho escribirlo. Espero que también les guste a ustedes._

 _._

* * *

Peridot levantó a Lapis del asiento trasero del taxi, no sin antes entregarle un par de billetes nerviosamente al conductor. Al principio no había aceptado llevarlas, mirando con sospecha a la pequeña rubia quien cargaba a una chica mucho más alta que ella, en evidente mal estado. Peridot se limitó a contestarle a gritos que sólo se trataba de una amiga que había terminado así después de una fiesta y que necesitaba llevar a su casa antes de que vomitara encima de ella. El conductor ahora se negaba a poner en riesgo la limpieza de su vehículo, pero accedió después de que Peridot comenzara a chillar el doble de alto (y porque ya había recostado a la chica en el asiento de atrás).

Luego de mirar por unos segundos como el taxi se alejaba calle arriba, Peridot entró en el viejo complejo de departamentos donde vivía. No había guardias que vigilaran y la única cámara de vigilancia estaba rota. Había discutido el tema de la seguridad una multitud de veces con los encargados del lugar, a lo que ellos la invitaron cordialmente a mudarse a cualquier otro departamento del sector, infinitamente más caros.

Bueno, en realidad el barrio era seguro y se sentía cómoda. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo exagerada. Posiblemente pondría su propia cámara de seguridad cuando tuviera tiempo. Tal vez podría hacer varias y venderlas entre sus vecinos para ganar algo de dinero extra, ahora que debía mantener a otra persona en su hogar.

Peridot miró a la chica que cargaba con dificultad entre sus cortos brazos. Aún se encontraba durmiendo con una expresión apacible; algo muy extraño, ya que su encuentro en el callejón no había sido muy relajado que digamos. La cara de Lapis estaba adornada por un par de ojeras profundas y hundidas, y su piel se veía sucia y cebosa. Tendría un agotador trabajo cuidándola para que volviera a estar sana física y mentalmente. Sería un proceso lento, pero si cada día se las arreglaba para conseguir que Lapis se sintiera un poco mejor, estaría satisfecha. Además, no es como si estuviera sola en esto. La ayudaría a recuperar estabilidad junto a la ayuda de Garnet, Perla y Amatista; y junto a la ayuda de Steven se hubiera sentido cada vez más en casa. Incluso si Lapis la recordaba y la odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho, no importaría. Lo principal es que estaría sana y salva. Y si la suerte la acompañaba, tal vez se llevarían bien y podrían ir juntas al Museo de Bellas Artes. Y no sólo porque Perla exhibía sus trabajos regularmente allí, sino porque últimamente el arte contemporáneo había captado su atención. Tal vez a Lázuli también le gustaría. Aunque sea irónicamente.

Luego de una eternidad de subir escaleras por fin llegó al nivel donde se ubicaba su departamento. La entrada a su hogar se encontraba al final del pasillo, era la última de todas las puertas del quinto piso, marcada por el número 118. Por fin podría comer algo, darse un baño caliente y DORMIR. Había pasado toda la noche en vela leyendo el diario de Lapis, luego corriendo en su búsqueda y ahora la falta de sueño estaba tomando efecto en ella. Eso y porque se encontraba prácticamente jadeando por cargar peso extra mientras subía escalones. Peridot dio un gran suspiro y avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a su departamento.

Un momento.

No se había dado cuenta al principio, pero había alguien recostado junto a su puerta. Una persona muy grande y robusta, con franjas de piel quemada y una larga cabellera blanca y frondosa.

Peridot paró en seco y contuvo la respiración.

Jasper.

La completamente inconfundible Jasper.

Y las estaba mirando fijamente.

Lo único que Peridot logró hacer en su estado de pánico fue lanzar un patético "¡Eep!" y correr desordenadamente por las escaleras, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mantener el equilibrio y la fuerza para no dejar caer a Lapis. Dio un chillido de pánico al sentir pisadas fuertes y apresuradas detrás de ella. ¿Jasper? ¿Por qué estaba afuera de su departamento? ¿Está buscando a Lapis? ¿Pero por qué en su casa? ¡Apenas ayer se había enterado de que Lapis aún estaba viva! ¡Ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas! Nada de esto tenía sentido. Era imposible que Homeworld se enterara tan rápido, pero no se iba a parar a preguntarle a Jasper sobre eso. ¿¡Y qué se supone que debía hacer ahora!? ¡No podía sólo correr hasta el infinito con una gigante persiguiéndola! Al llegar al primer piso paró, casi temblando de desesperación, sin saber qué hacer.

Espera un momento, ¡la van! Tenía una asquerosa van alojada desde hace meses en el rincón más oscuro del estacionamiento. Había sido propiedad del padre de Steven, hasta que dejó de funcionar y Peridot la reclamó para arreglarla como hobbie. Logró repararla y después de un tiempo perdió el interés en ella. Principalmente por el hecho de que no tenía licencia de conducir y Steven estaba totalmente en contra de que la usara hasta que estuviera calificada para hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces (y sin consideración hacia la voluntad de Steven) bajó por hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo y corrió entre los autos hasta encontrar su vehículo. Se veía el triple de inmundo de desde la última vez que lo revisó... ¿hace unos dos meses? ¿Quién iba a decir que alguna vez necesitaría usar este pedazo de porquería?

Abrió con dificultad las puertas ubicadas en la parte trasera del vehículo para dejar a Lapis, y se encontró con sorpresa con un colchón manchado, varias mantas encima y una mochila vieja al lado. Había... ¿había estado alguien viviendo aquí? ¿En serio? Peridot se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada con la van y colocó con desdicha a Lapis encima del colchón, sufriendo por tener que dejarla en un lugar tan insalubre (aunque probablemente Lapis habría dormido en peores condiciones)

Luego de lograr hacer arrancar el auto manipulando algunos cables sospechosamente sueltos (no podía recordar si esto había sido obra suya o tal vez de la persona que parecía vivir en la van), Peridot manejó hacia la salida del estacionamiento. Okay, tal vez no tenía una estúpida licencia, pero sabía conducir. Era pan comido para alguien tan inteligente como ella. Apretó el acelerador y la luz que provenía de la calle se hacía cada vez más amplia.

Tan cerca de la libertad, pero tan lejos.

En medio de la salida se alzaba una silueta alta y corpulenta, bloqueando el paso. Jasper ladró un par de frases, pero Peridot estaba demasiado aterrada y nerviosa como para procesarlas y entenderlas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡Jasper estaba en medio del camino! ¡Tenía que parar!

...¿O no?

Lo único que sintió fue el golpe de un cuerpo contra el parachoques. La van siguió su camino dejando atrás a la enviada de Homeworld inconsciente en el pavimento. Peridot se limitó a conducir rígidamente y a producir un par de sonidos de venado agonizante. Acababa de atropellar a Jasper, la veterana. Se quería arrancar los ojos de las cuencas y lanzarlos al mar junto a su inútil cuerpo, porque ahora significaba que estaban en serios problemas. Lo mejor por ahora era conducir hacia la casa de Steven, en Beach City, al lado de la playa. Eran horas y horas de camino, pero la carretera era más segura que seguir rondando por la ciudad, donde Homeworld tenía ojos por doquier. Si los dioses estaban en su favor, tardarían en encontrar a Jasper noqueada y así no se enterarían tan rápido de la situación.

Luego de detenerse a comprar algunas provisiones en un pequeño puesto de carretera (había encontrado una pequeña fortuna en la mochila de la persona incógnita que había estado viviendo en la van), Peridot decidió tomar un viejo camino de tierra sin utilizar hace años. Les llevaría el doble de tiempo, pero Homeworld no se molestaría en lidiar con los enormes baches del camino ni con la ausencia de civilización. Era curioso que probablemente estuvieran más a salvo en aquella ruta inhóspita que en Beach City, pero quedarse aisladas en el campo no ayudaría a nadie.

Peridot mordió su labio inferior mientras hacía lo mejor que podía para conducir por el camino. Probablemente ya no podría volver a su hogar. Había trabajado tan duro para ganarse sus pocas posesiones. Había sido desde pequeña parte de Homeworld. Lo único que siempre supo fue que ellas la criaron, le enseñaron y mandaron, junto a muchas iguales a ellas. Todas siguiendo y adorando a aquella que les dio todo: Diamante Amarillo. Ella había sido más lista que el común de las demás Peridots, algo que la llenó de orgullo en su momento. Aún así, sólo seguía siendo una técnica de baja clase, siendo mirada en menos valor que las integrantes de las escalas superiores. Siempre siendo monitoreada. En su tiempo, pensaba que eso era felicidad. El orgullo de ser útil, junto a cada pieza del engranaje de Homeworld. Ahora como una traidora, se había dado cuenta de lo que la habían privado, y de lo mucho que había afuera, de lo mucho que se había perdido al no ser libre.

Pero aún así.

Muchas veces extrañaba Homeworld.

Suspiró y disipó sus pensamientos. Todo eso había quedado atrás. Servir a su Diamante había significado la desgracia de una multitud de otros individuos, como...

Lapislázuli.

Peridot giró su cabeza y miró hacia atrás del vehículo, sólo para encontrarse de frente con unos enormes ojos azul profundo que la miraban atentamente muy de cerca.

Peridot gritó y la van se salió del camino.

* * *

Lapislázuli había exigido respuestas inmediatas de la situación en que se encontraban. ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿Qué día era?, ¿A dónde se dirigían?, ¿Dónde estaba su bolso? Luego de que Peridot le respondiera de que probablemente había olvidado su bolso en un callejón, Lapis le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y después otro al decirle que se llamaba "Peridot". No sabía la razón, pero ese nombre le provocaba extremo desagrado. Y aún estaba enojada por perder su bolso.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Estás aquí porque estás más segura." respondió Peridot mientras limpiaba la sangre que goteaba por su nariz. Le había dado unas galletas a Lapis para que comiera y eso la había calmado, o al menos mantenía sus manos ocupadas evitando la violencia. "Iremos con unos amigos míos y ellos te ayudarán. Podrás vivir en paz si quieres, es un lindo lugar al lado del mar. Estarás bien ahí." Esperaba que aquello sonara como una invitación y no como una obligación, no quería alterarla.

Lapis torció sus labios en una mueca.

"No, no. Me refiero a que, ¿por qué estoy aquí contigo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú no me encontraste, me estabas buscando."

Peridot palideció. No debía haber subestimado tanto la condición de Lapis. El que ella estuviera en una situación delicada y sus recuerdos fueran confusos y desvirtuados, no quitaba el hecho de que era inteligente y astuta. Por sobretodo astuta. Había logrado escapar de Homeworld de alguna manera y aún con todos sus problemas se las había arreglado para sobrevivir y defenderse. Incluso recordaba que en el tiempo que estuvo a cargo de "monitorearla" cuando estuvo captiva por Homeworld, se las arregló para causar caos y arrastrar a una soldado reconocida a una situación que causó polémica entre las integrantes de la micro-sociedad creada por las Diamantes. Sintió deseos de sumar otro golpe a su cara por menospreciar a su acompañante. No importaba que ahora mismo se viera tan... indefensa.

Pero aún así, no podía simplemente contarle toda la verdad. Al menos no ahora. No en su estado actual.

"Lázuli, estás siendo perseguida."

* * *

Lapis se acercó al auto sin prisa. Peridot había estacionado el vehículo para dormir durante la noche en un campo sin dueño, con lomas infinitas de césped silvestre hacia el horizonte y un pequeño arroyo. Aunque el sol ya se había ocultado y todo estaba bastante oscuro, Lapis se había dedicado a caminar descalza por el cauce, nunca alejándose mucho de la van. Peridot le habría insistido que durmiera también, pero la rubia se encontraba agotada y se sentía lo bastante confiada de que el lugar no presentaba peligros.

No fue hasta que estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del vehículo que Lapis se percató de la pequeña manzana y el paquete de caramelos abiertos encima del techo de la van. Con un poco de duda, tomó un caramelo y se lo echó a la boca. Era muy dulce y tenía gusto a frambuesa. ¿Hace cuánto que no comía uno? Metió la mano dentro del paquete y saco dos más, para metérselos ambos a la boca. Ya podía sentir que se le harían pequeñas heridas en la boca por la falta de líquido y el intenso sabor acaramelado. Pero no era que le importara realmente.

Miró hacia dentro del vehículo. Peridot se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente, en una posición bastante incómoda. A su lado se encontraban un par de mantas. ¿Eran para ella?

Lapis decidió no entrar al auto.

Agarró la bolsa de caramelos y la manzana y se sentó en el capó del vehículo. La noche era fría, pero estaba acostumbrada ya. Se sentía agradable. La carretera hecha de tierra por la que habían estado viajando se veía solitaria y olvidada. Si miraba hacia los lados sólo se veían lomas y llanuras de eternos pastizales, bañados por la luz de la luna llena. Todo era completo silencio, a excepción de los sonidos de los insectos, el arroyo y el viento acariciando el pasto. Todo era oscuridad, a excepción del tenue brillo de la luna y las estrellas y un puñado de insectos luminosos. Normalmente, Lapis hubiera estado aterrada de estar aquí, sola. Pero por ahora... se sentía segura.

¿Era por que Peridot la acompañaba? Lapis no tenía idea del lugar donde estaba, pero Peridot sí lo sabía. No le agradaba, pero ella como una especie de salvavidas que la guiaba por la corriente; no muy segura hacia donde iba, pero yendo hacía algún lado definitivamente. No es como si tuviera otra opción.

Lapis miró hacía un pequeño bosque que se alzaba al otro lado del camino. La luz de la luna no alcanzaba a traspasar sus frondosas ramas y la oscuridad se formaba entre sus troncos como la boca de un lobo. ¿Pero qué iba a pasar ahora? Peridot la llevaba por un camino desconocido, Lapis tenía el presentimiento de que esto no iba a durar mucho. Había revisado la van sin despertar a la rubia y se dio cuenta que apenas tenían dinero y sólo algo de comida. Peridot le había dicho que habían personas malas buscándola. ¿Pero y si en realidad la están persiguiendo a ELLA? ¿A Peridot? Nada le aseguraba de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. La gente miente.

¿Por qué estaba dejándose llevar tan fácilmente por ella?

Lapis hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Su frente le dolía mucho. Miró de nuevo al bosque y pudo ver cómo los árboles se torcían y cómo las sombras se doblaban y formaban figuras. Afligida, desvió su mirada hacía los pastizales, pero estos se habían transformado en un mar furioso de color verde oscuro, que se movía violentamente con olas en forma de cabello enmarañado, amenazando con enredarla y arrastrarla hacia el abismo. Lapis podía jurar que en medio de su movimiento habían ojos brillantes que la miraban, acechándola. Llevó sus manos al cuello e intentó tomar varias bocanadas de aire sin éxito. Pronto pasó al pánico. Miró hacia todos lados sólo para encontrarse con caos y figuras oscuras que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué eran. Alzó su vista hacia el cielo, a modo de súplica, pero sólo se encontró con la luna llena y las estrellas reluciendo con un tamaño anormal, burlándose de su desgracia. Podía escuchar cómo reían entre ellas y la despreciaban. Incluso podía jurar que una de las estrellas tenía la voz de Peridot.

Peridot.

 _Peridot._

Bajó rápidamente del capó y abrió la puerta trasera de la van para entrar sin pensarlo mucho. Peridot aún estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, ignorante de la desesperación de su acompañante. Ni siquiera se había sacado los lentes y dormía con la boca abierta, roncando. La baba caía de su boca majestuosamente.

Lapis rió nerviosa. Se veía tan boba. Y enana. Era como un goblin. Incluso ahora estaba avergonzada por haberse dejado intimidar por ella, cuando estuvieron en el callejón.

Se envolvió completamente con las mantas que Peridot había dejado para ella, a excepción de los ojos. Se recostó lo más cómodamente que pudo, sin dirigir ninguna mirada fuera de las ventanas. Miraba a Peridot. Sólo a Peridot. En toda su gloria de ronquidos y babas. Y cayó dormida mientras se reía suavemente de la chica rubia, cuidando de no despertarla.

Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 _._

 _¡Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows! De verdad los agradezco. Me empujan a seguir con la historia y me encanta leerlos. Gracias._


	4. La nueva ancla

_¡Hola!_

 _._

 _No puedo creer haya pasado más de un año desde que escribí esta historia. Había decidido dejar de escribirla ya que sentía que no era lo suficientemente buena, pero me di cuenta que fue súper idiota porque si quiero mejorar debo practicar. Je. Aún así no tenía ánimos de continuarla. Pero ahora estoy relativamente libre y me relaja escribir.  
_

 _Ni idea si habrá gente que recuerde algo de este fanfic, jaja. Si es la primera vez que lo lees... ojala que lo disfrutes y sea de tu agrado (-:_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Peridot despertó súbitamente, como si hubiera logrado salir de una pesadilla que no recordaba. Sólo abrió sus ojos un segundo y volvió a cerrarlos enseguida al encontrarse con la luz del sol directo en su cara. Lanzó un quejido lleno de fastidio. ¿Por qué no había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior? Era algo que jamás olvidaba hacer, ella era una persona de rutinas; y lo que más odiaba eran los rayos del sol cegándola en la mañana; luego de haber trasnochado y caer exhausta a la cama.

Estiró su mano para alcanzar los anteojos que descansaban en su mesa de noche. En vez de eso, sintió su mano chocar de frente con algo duro y metálico que no se supone que estaría ahí. Auch.

Espera. esto no se sentía como su cama. No _olía_ como su cama. De hecho el olor le traía náuseas. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Peridot se sentó de golpe en estado de alerta, pero esto no duró mucho. Los recuerdos del día anterior se apiñaron en su mente, ¿cómo tantas cosas podían suceder en un solo día? Se sentía lejana y desconectada. No se sentía como si los hechos que ocurrieron hubieran sido reales. Lapis podría bien haber sido un espejismo. Al igual que Jasper. Un espejismo que atropelló con la van.

Ugh.

Frotó sus ojos con fuerza. Aún estaba cansada. Luego de gastar una buena cantidad de minutos buscando sus anteojos entre la basura de la van, suspiró con alivio al poder enfocar la vista. El sol se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas de la van, iluminando el interior y dejando ver por primera vez lo que contenía con claridad. Peridot miró con asco el lugar, se había sentido tan cansada que no lo pensó dos veces en caer dormida en el viejo colchón manchado que había sido la cama de algún vagabundo que se había apoderado del vehículo.

Pero no podía perder el tiempo analizando cada aspecto de su situación actual. Lapislázuli no estaba a la vista. Una de las puertas traseras de la van se encontraba levemente entreabierta, con una de las mantas que había dejado para Lapis la noche anterior descuidadamente abandonada en la rendija. Tal parece que había decidido dormir dentro. Aunque no era un milagro, las noches eran gélidas y más en medio del campo.

Lentamente Peridot salió de la van, buscando con la mirada a la otra chica.

"¿Lapis? ¿Dónde estás?"

El sol brillaba agradablemente sobre el pastizal, haciendo que este resplandeciera. Tal parece que había caído una leve llovizna la noche anterior. El aire de la mañana era fresco y la brisa le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. No se había dado cuenta cuando se había estacionado en la noche, pero también se alcanzaba a ver parte del mar, llegando a sus oídos el sonido de sus olas de una manera tenue y casi imperceptible.

Tenía que admitir que el lugar era hermoso. Hace mucho tiempo no pisaba un lugar como este. Siempre había vivido en las zonas más espesas de la ciudad. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente que algún día podría vivir en un sitio así, de manera apacible, pero sinceramente estaba demasiado apegada a la tecnología como para escapar a una zona rural como esta.

Se acercó lentamente al pequeño arroyo al costado de la van. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ¡Lapis no estaba en ningún lado! ¿Y si se marchó por su cuenta? Después de todo, cuando habló con ella anteriormente para explicarle su situación no parecía del todo feliz, ni tampoco parecía confiar en ella. Aún le dolía la cara por el par de puñetazos que recibió de su parte (no es que no se los haya merecido de todas maneras).

Peridot llevó una de sus manos al cabello y tiró de este. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado sin guardia en la oscuridad mientras dormía? Oh, estaba cansada, es cierto; pero debió haberla obligado a meterse en la van para mantenerla segura. Llevaba menos de 24 horas cuidando de Lapis y ya lo había arruinado, ¡ella era mucho más profesional que esto!

Como un milagro para su sanidad mental, avistó una silueta a la distancia; en la cumbre de una pequeña loma en el pastizal. ¡Tenía que ser Lapis! Su contextura delgada no la engañaba. Un impulso súbito de adrenalina la llenó y Peridot corrió hacia ella.

Sintió una ola de alivio embargándola, y una felicidad inexplicable se arrastró por su garganta, una felicidad extraña e inesperada sólo por sentir el viento chocando contra ella al dirigirse con velocidad hacia la chica. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero sólo estaba usando calcetines. Se sentía bien correr así, sin zapatos, por encima del verde y las flores.

"¡Lapis! ¡Lapis, soy yo!" Peridot gritó con júbilo. Algo sobre este lugar la relajaba. Se sentía libre. Era algo incapaz de explicar y no lo entendía, pero sentía que aunque Homeworld estuviera al tanto de ellas, no podría hacerles daño aquí. ¿Lapislázuli sentiría esta misma paz inesperada que estaba experimentando? ¿La brisa en su cabello y el fresco en sus pies descalzos significarían algo para ella?

Supongo que simplemente no se encontraban en sintonía.

Lapis caminaba sin rumbo, mirando no el horizonte, si no el cielo. Su paso era errático, y su expresión dejaba ver un dejo de horror con unos ojos llenos de preocupación. Buscaba con la mirada algo en la distancia, muy muy arriba en el azul del cielo. Parecía que no tenía éxito en esto, ya que su expresión no cambiaba y se tambaleaba de vuelta, sin poner atención donde ponía sus pisadas. Su cuello y su cara se encontraban tiesos mirando hacia arriba, sin alternar de posición siquiera un segundo. Parecía que doliera, pero Lapis estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que sea que observaba como para darse cuenta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y dilatados, abiertos de par en par. Parecía que se estaba obligando a no pestañear, como si en el milisegundo que lo hiciera perdería algo para siempre.

Peridot paró en seco. Observó las acciones de Lapis con...

Miedo.

Miedo porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba peor de lo que había supuesto. Miedo por no saber cómo actuar. Miedo por entender de que probablemente su ayuda no era lo suficiente para Lapis. Miedo porque "salvarla" de la situación material deplorable en que se encontraba no era salvarla realmente.

Miedo a la culpa.

Luego de largos minutos aterrorizada de moverse, Peridot se armó de valor y se acercó cautelosamente a Lapis. Esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia en lo absoluto. Seguía mirando el cielo, ahora en presencia de un sol que brillaba con aún más potencia. Estaba empezando a hacer calor. Con pavor y expectación, Peridot levantó su mano y la posó sobre el delgado brazo de la otra chica.

Lapis emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, y dejó de moverse, quedándose estática. Sin atreverse a hacer más por miedo a asustarla, Peridot simplemente dejó su mano encima de ella, esperando que eso bastara para traerla de vuelta. Luego de esperar unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Lapis se encontraba _demasiado_ quieta. La chica rubia lanzó un gritito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, claramente aterrada.

"¡Dios, Lapis! ¡Soy yo, soy Peridot! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Viajaste hasta aquí conmigo en mi van! ¡Me preguntaste cosas y yo te respondí! ¡Me diste un puñetazo porque olvidé tu bolso en un callejón!" No estaba muy segura del por qué había decidido decir esa última parte, pero se sentía desesperada. ¿Nombrarle objetos terrenales serviría para traerla de vuelta de la especie de trance en que se encontraba, no es así? ¡No lo sabía, ella no sabía de esas cosas! ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en una situación así?! ¿Cuáles son los pasos correctos? ¡No existían instrucciones para esto! ¡Ella sólo sabía arreglar aparatos e interrogar víctimas, no hacerlas sentir mejor!

Lapislázuli se estremeció y bajó su cuello lentamente, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Peridot suspiró de alivio internamente al verla mover su cabeza lejos de esa posición tan antinatural y estremecedora. "Mi bolso..." la chica susurró casi imperceptiblemente y se giró hacia la chica rubia.

"¿Peridot?"

* * *

"No puedo creer que haya sido enviada a una misión de tan bajo calibre."

Pateó una lata de cerveza vacía. ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí entre toda esta mugre? ¡Literalmente en un maloliente callejón! Ella era una miembro importante perteneciente a la clase élite de Diamante Azul. ¿Por qué debía estar llevando a cabo una mundana misión de búsqueda sobre una ex-integrante de la facción que ya ni siquiera servía? ¡Las que ya no son útiles son desechadas! ¡Todos saben eso en Homeworld! Incluso aquellos que no pertenecen a este lo saben.

¿Entonces qué sentido tenía esta patética búsqueda? Arregló su falda con frustración y limpió el polvo de ésta dándole palmadas con sus pequeñas manos envueltas en guantes blancos. Miró a sus compañeras quienes mantenían una expresión siempre estoica, siempre impasible. Ellas _jamás_ hablaban. Sólo obedecían. Y eso las hacía perfectas para ser sus compañeras. Sus enormes tamaños, fuerza y sumisión era cosas que combinadas contrastaban con ella misma, quien era pequeña, astuta y ágil.

Aguamarina sonrió maliciosa y encantadoramente. Aunque no estuviera a gusto con una misión tan simple y ridícula, jamás se negaría a una orden de su Diamante. Las Diamantes son objetivamente perfectas, entre la enorme cantidad de miembros que Homeworld posee, ellas son las máximas y nunca en vano. ¿Cómo podían existir líderes tan perfectamente constituidas? No lo sabía. No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso. Sólo tenía conocimiento de lo que ya eran. Pero Aguamarina era muy joven, extremadamente joven. En Homeworld fue criada con otras con quienes compartía el mismo nombre, pero separadas por número. A todas se les dijo para qué servían, qué es lo que harían y qué eran. Todas llevaban el mismo uniforme en tono azul, y la misma melena corta. Y todas portaban con orgullo el rango que se les había asignado por defecto. Eran las "gemas" élite de Diamante Azul. Y mientras ellas eran sólo un puñado, existía una multitud infinita de mujeres con rangos despreciables y desechables como eran los de ser una Rubí o una Perla. Y ser servida con miedo y respeto por éstas, aunque ella sólo fuera una niña, se sentía tan _delicioso_.

"Esta misión es una pérdida de tiempo" Aguamarina suspiró mientras sus compañeras buscaban minuciosamente entre los contenedores del callejón. "Quiero decir, la casa donde se supone que estaba la chica se hartó de ella y la botaron en uno de estos callejones hace ya más de un día. Y si analizamos el estado en que ella se encontraba según el chico a cargo del lugar, ¿no debería estar muerta? ¿o loca? ¡¿Cuál es el punto entonces?! ¡De ambas maneras es igual de inútil!" Pateó el suelo con sus pequeños zapatos de charol azules. "Topacio, ya estoy cansada. Dense prisa en rastrear el lugar. Quiero irme a casa, entregar el informe y ser condecorada por cumplir una misión _real_."

Aguamarina pateó por segunda vez la lata de cerveza, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. No se había percatado que ambas Topacio estaban a su lado, una de ellas con el brazo estirado, ofreciéndole algo que parecía un bolso raído. Aguamarina lo miró con asco e hizo un gesto a su compañera que no estaba sosteniendo el objeto para que comenzara a vaciar los contenidos de este. Parecían sólo chucherías sin valor, hasta que dio con algo muy peculiar.

Un espejo.

Y a su reverso, una foto de un niño y la chica que justamente estaban buscando.

"¡Eres tú! Lapislázuli." Aguamarina leyó en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en la foto, de forma burlesca. "¡Eres tú! Y ya sabemos donde encontrarte." Dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo a la imagen del chico de pelo rizado que aparecía en la foto.

"¡Jasper estará furiosa de que la encontraremos antes que ella!" Sin pensarlo dos veces guardó el delicado espejo en el bolsillo de su falda, poniéndose en marcha apresurada a la salida del callejón, con ambas Topacio siguiendo sus diminutos y rápidos pasos. "¡Podrá ser una _veterana_ , pero sigue siendo sólo una simple Jasper!" Aguamarina rió infantilmente.

Tal vez era la integrante más pequeña de Homeworld, pero se sentía tan grande como un Diamante.

* * *

Lapislázuli estaba frustrada.

Y furiosa.

Había estado intentando explicarle desde hace una eternidad a Peridot sobre que necesita volver a su hogar. El cielo había pasado de un color azul a anaranjado y el sol se escondía en el pedazo de mar que se lograba ver. La rubia le había ofrecido fruta, agua y pequeños snacks en un pequeño descanso luego de discutir tanto. Y _aún_ no comprendía que necesitaba ir a su casa. ¡Y su casa no es aquí, en medio de la nada, entre un montón de plantas e insectos! ¡Estaba _segura_ de que un mosquito la había picado! ¡Y ahora hacía mucho calor! ¿Dónde está la sombra de los árboles del museo? Estaba segura que era allí donde se encontraba, porque allí había visto a Peridot. Y Peridot estaba con ella aquí y ahora, ¿eso significaba que aún estaban en el museo, cierto? Pero esto no se parecía para nada. Miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica rubia, esperando una respuesta a su interrogante, como si ella fuera capaz de leer su mente.

Cuando la respuesta que recibió fue sólo una mirada de estupefacción, lanzó un quejido de desesperación. Instintivamente tanteó los alrededores de donde se encontraba sentada, buscando algo. Al frente de ella, también recostada en el césped silvestre, Peridot miraba con atención sus acciones.

"Lapis... ya te dije que olvidé tu bolso."

Lapis ignoró a la chica y siguió buscando con desesperación. Había escuchado las cosas que Peridot le había contado, pero no era capaz de retener los hechos en su mente. Se esfumaban como si fueran un sueño. Nada de lo que había dicho sonaba con sentido para ella, y por esto mismo no lograban pasar a un lugar más profundo de su psiquis. Sus recuerdos eran un rompecabezas ya completo. Y aunque sentía que algunas piezas estaban metidas a la fuerza en lugares donde originalmente no encajaban, nada podía sacarlas de allí.

Pensar en eso provocó un nudo en la garganta de Lapis, y luego un ardor acompañado de un sabor ácido. Algo estaba mal con ella y no sabía qué es lo que era. Cada vez que por fin se llegaba a dar cuenta que algo no era como debía ser con sus recuerdos, una sensación insoportable de náuseas le daba una bofetada. Se tapó la boca rápidamente y se encorvó sobre si misma. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba esta chica aquí? Se sentía como si fuera un animal desesperado con los ojos vendados, chocando contra su propio reflejo. Se sentía como si fuera vomitar todos sus órganos. _¿Por qué aún estoy aquí?_

Con un sollozo desgarrador, Lapis vomitó sobre si misma. El sabor ácido inundó su boca y un olor penetrante llenó su nariz. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos pero las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir volvieron dentro de ella. " _No está permitido llorar"_ le dijo una voz proveniente de las piezas de rompecabezas que no encajaban. Sus manos volvieron a palpar el césped con desesperación, entre buscando algo perdido y esperando hallar algo a lo que aferrarse.

Peridot combatía sus propias lágrimas. No estaba preparada para esto. No sabía quién lo estaría pero ella no. Estaba aterrada y al borde del colapso. No sé por qué se imaginó de que con un poco de amabilidad y atención podría "arreglar" a Lapis. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Ni simples. Sólo porque alguien te ofrece cuidado y cariño no significa que todo se solucione mágicamente. En realidad las cosas son complicadas. Muy complicadas.

Quería huir.

Quería abandonarla a su suerte y olvidarse para siempre de ella.

La rubia se apartó de Lapis un momento y volvió con una toalla vieja y algo sucia, agua en un tarro y su abrigo verde en sus manos. La otra chica no parecía ponerle atención, con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido, sin importarle el hecho de estar cubierta de su propia bilis. Peridot cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba siendo demasiado sensible. Había tratado situaciones peores cuando aún era parte de Homeworld. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Homeworld la había educado con algo invaluable: Eficiencia, indiferencia y objetividad. Aquello la había hecho ser una integrante fría y calculadora; pero apta y capaz de manejar situaciones de alta tensión... como esta.

Con una expresión seria comenzó a limpiar suavemente a Lapis con agua y la toalla. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la faceta que la caracterizaba en sus días siendo parte de Homeworld, paciente y lentamente frotó y quitó el líquido ácido que le cubrían los brazos. Luego le indicó a la chica que lo hiciera ella misma, sin recibir una respuesta. Con calma, Peridot volvió a repetir las indicaciones, una y otra vez, de manera suave; hasta que Lapislázuli pareció captar lo que intentaba decirle y tomó los utensilios por si misma con delicadeza, imitando como la rubia los había usado. Y aunque estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, su mirada vagaba por sus alrededores, siempre en busca de algo.

Peridot la miró pensativa. Aunque en lo más profundo sentía que quería llorar y sentir lástima por Lapis, eso no ayudaría a ninguna de las dos. Es hora de ser lógica. Es hora de ser productiva. Necesitaba resultados. No podía darse el lujo de intentar ayudar por medio de la sensibilidad si Lapis ni siquiera registraba lo que ella sentía ahora mismo. ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba? ¿Por qué seguía buscando su maldito bolso?

Ah.

Ya lo recordaba.

Lapislázuli siempre necesitó un ancla. Ella era como un barco a la deriva. Y sus propias emociones siempre fueron como olas furiosas que no podía controlar. Cuando... ella se encontraba en contra su voluntad siendo parte de Homeworld, consiguió un ancla muy poderosa, pero que al mismo tiempo la condujo a una espiral miserable.

Miró su propio abrigo verde. Si Lapis se había aferrado tanto a un simple bolso, ¿serviría algo como esto?

No perdía nada por intentarlo.

"Escúchame Lapislázuli." La chica en cuestión levantó su mirada de inmediato, algo que extrañó a Peridot, ya que en todo momento le había costado trabajo que le tomara atención. "Este abrigo es ahora de tu propiedad, es tuyo y siempre estará contigo. Y lo recibiste de mí hoy. En este campo silvestre, mientras viajábamos en mí van. ¿Entiendes?" Acentuó con claridad los hechos, cada vez estando más segura de que lo que Lapis buscaba eran verdades desde donde apoyarse.

Lapis miró con fascinación la prenda que Peridot le ofrecía. Parecía haber escuchado y aceptado los hechos que la rubia le había dicho sin ponerlos en duda ni por un segundo. Relajó sus manos que se aferraban a la toalla sucia que sostenía y la dejó caer, para recibir el abrigo. Peridot había esperado que se lo pusiera, ya que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y a traer una brisa fría; pero la chica sólo hundió la cabeza en ella y se dejó caer en el césped pesadamente, envolviendo con sus brazos el regalo que había recibido.

Soltando un gran suspiro que no sabía que había aguantado, Peridot rió nerviosamente. Se había tardado un día completo en hacer sentir relativamente bien a Lapis. Se sentía como un fracaso. Ya se podían ver las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Probablemente debía llamar a Steven. Si las cosas salían bien, mañana al mediodía podrían estar pisando Beach City.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Jasper? Había caído presa del pánico y la había _arrollado_. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? Seguramente ahora aquello habría causado un completo escándalo en Homeworld, y ahora su nombre también estaría en la lista negra. Aunque lo más seguro es que ya habría estado escrito allí de todos modos. Era una traidora. Ya podía imaginar a las demás Peridots cuchicheando entre ellas, cada una de ellas dotadas de los accesorios más tecnológicos que Homeworld podía ofrecerles a unas simples técnicas de su clase. Hablando entre ellas sobre lo simple que se veía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, seguía conservando el mismo peinado por defecto que se les hace a las demás integrantes de la clase Peridot. ¿Debería cambiarlo?

"Habla"

La rubia dio un salto. Lapis había hablado. Había asumido que se había quedado dormida.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"No quiero hablar."

Peridot guardó silencio y arqueó una ceja.

"Sólo quiero escucharte, háblame de lo que tú desees..."

Aunque Lapis paró de hablar, la rubia sintió que quería decirle algo más.

"...Por favor."

Peridot sonrió.

* * *

 _._

 _De verdad gracias por leer. Se siente bien volver a retomar una historia. Ahora tengo muchas más ideas que antes._

 _Agradecería un montón opiniones y comentarios. ¿Hay algo interesante que les haya gustado? ¿Tienen sugerencias? Yo siempre las leo. Eso po, gracias. (8_

 _Había pensado también hacer otra historia lapidot, sobre un ángel caído (adivinen quién jaja) quien aterroriza a su nueva víctima. Pero debería terminar esta primero. Oh, y ¿a alguien le gusta South Park? También tenía ganas de hacer una historia Tweek x Craig, pero no me llama tanto como escribir sobre Lapis y Peridot._


End file.
